A Jolt of Reality' AND 'A Second Jolt of Reality'
by Charmed416
Summary: If you consider yourself a true Charmed fan, read these two stories (the first is a repost) and see if you can catch the at times downright hillarious 'inside' jokes! Please R/R as always...
1. A Jolt of Reality

Prue Halliwell rushed down the steps, constantly glancing down at her watch- she was running late for her new photo shoot. "I'll grab a coffee to go and then take the back road to the shoot to save time avoiding the lights and then I will..." her mind rambled on and on, so much that Prue didn't even hear her sister Piper talking to her.   
  
"Hell-ooo! Prue... Prue... Prue!" Finally, Prue turned around with an annoyed look on her face.   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Well, I was sorta kinda wondering why it was that you were looking like you wanted to astrial project to five places at once," Piper giggled.   
  
"Oh, sorry, but I am running late for this really important shoot with this supposedly big-time actor person, but I've never heard of him so..." Prue let herself trail off as she poured her coffee into a travel mug.   
  
"Prue, you wouldn't even know Tony Danza if he came to clean the manor," Phoebe, the youngest Halliwell yawned as she came into the kitchen.   
  
"For your information," Prue started, turning toward her sister with a defiant look in her eye, "I do know who he is. Wasn't he that big time Italian Mob boss on some TV sitcom a few years back?"   
  
"Oh jeez Prue, you're worse than I thought," Phoebe giggled.   
  
"Well, at least she got the 'boss' part right," Piper said to Phoebe, trying to hide her grin.   
  
She turned back to Prue, "He was on the show Who's the Boss? sweetie. You really have got to study up on your pop culture!"   
  
"Yeah, If I could find the time. But I don't think this guy I have to shoot today is as big as that Toby Danson guy," Prue said hurriedly as she searched for her keys.   
  
"First, it's ToNY DanZA," Phoebe giggled, "And who is it you're shooting today? Let us be the judge."   
  
"Umm, I forget his name," Prue stuttered.   
  
"Yeah, sure sparky," Piper laughed. "You just don't want us to tell you how totally lost you are when it comes to pop culture. You're need for superiority is astounding Prue. Common, spill it."   
  
"No, seriously, I really don't remember it," Prue started, "It's some weird name like Anthony Sabbath Jr. or something like that."   
  
"It wouldn't be Antonio Sabbato Jr., would it Prue?" Phoebe said with aspiration.   
  
"Yeah, that sounds about right," Prue stopped looking for her keys and looked at her sisters with an innocent look, "Why, is he famous or something?"   
  
"Oh my God Prue, he is so hot!! Yes, he is famous!" Phoebe almost screamed at the top of her lungs, "Can we come? Please??!!"   
  
"Yeah, pretty please Prue? P3 can handle things without me for the day!" Piper said with almost as much excitement as Phoebe.   
  
Prue got an annoyed look on her face, but when she looked at her sisters' pleading faces, her own face softened. She glanced at her watch and then at Phoebe who was still clad in her Scooby Doo pajamas. "I am leaving the house in exactly 15 minutes. Whoever is in the car when it leaves the driveway at that time can go. You'd better hurry!" Prue laughed as Phoebe and Piper scrambled to get ready. Phoebe frantically ran upstairs in an attempt to get ready in 15 minutes or less, a feat never before performed by Phoebe Halliwell.   
  
**********  
  
"My God Phoebe, if they had an Olympic sport for getting ready the fastest, you'd have the gold and the National Anthem would be playing," Piper laughed as Phoebe dove into the car twelve minutes later.   
  
"I am going to get the gold medal, but it's gonna be in the form of Antonio Sabbato Jr.," Phoebe grinned as she pulled the car door shut and fastened her seatbelt.   
  
"Not that I really care, but what about Cole?" Prue asked, trying to hide her hopefulness.   
  
"Oh, he's still my man but Antonio can fill in while Cole's jumping into different astrial planes or whatever," Phoebe grinned mischievously.   
  
"Man Troubles?" Prue jerked her head around.   
  
"When isn't there? No, don't get your hopes up Prue," Phoebe said with a bit of hurt in her voice. Then her face brightened into a devilish grin, "At least I have just the potential for only two flings unlike someone who seems to have a new guy every Thursday night!"   
  
"Nice Phoebe, you are my new role model when it comes to comebacks," Piper said as she and Phoebe gave each other high five's.   
  
"Thanks, I try," Phoebe said back proudly.   
  
"OK guys, you know me. There's got to be some ground rules," Prue warned, turning serious, "This shoot is really important and if it doesn't go good I-"   
  
"You are going to get all worked up over how we are going to act, astrial project your more relaxed half to some biker bar and get charged with murder all while ruining your sister's wedding?" Phoebe interrupted with a laugh, "Don't worry! We will keep our hormones in check. Jeez Prue, she's married and I have a steady- no, serious boyfriend. We'll be good, we promise!"   
  
"No, I'm serious! Any ways, she already killed her husband so what would keep her from doing a little thing like cheating on him after that?" Prue laughed.   
  
"Hey, I was possessed, remember!?" Piper yelled.   
  
"Supposedly possessed, but we all know you weren't," Prue laughed but saw she had hit below the belt, "I'm sorry, I was only just kidding."   
  
"Its ok, but along with pop culture, you have to work on your humor skills," Piper retorted playfully.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Any ways, you guys are not supposed to be at this shoot so you really have to be on your best behavior and stay low," Prue said as she stopped at a red light, "In fact, I think you guys should act like my assistants whenever there is anyone around."   
  
"Oh, wonderful; Just what I've always wanted- to be under you in the grand scheme of things," Phoebe groaned.   
  
"You have always been under me, and Piper for the sake of argument, when it comes to the age scheme."   
  
"You know, I've always felt that deep down I was the younger of the three of us. Not because I was more immature than all of you because I am clearly the maturest, but age wise. I don't know, its weird," Piper said. Her sisters just looked at her with bewilderment. "What?" Piper asked. They just laughed. The light turned green and Prue floored it.   
  
**********  
  
Finally, Prue's car had approached the lot. The sisters had quieted down and were listening to the radio. As Prue turned into the parking lot, the song "How Soon Is Now" came on and the sisters immediately started to sing. When the song was over, Prue turned the keys and shut the car off, finally coming to rest as quietly as her sisters were. Phoebe was the first to break the silence.   
  
"That song always makes me want to see a premonition," she said, "Its odd."   
  
"Yeah I know- I think of Jeremy whenever I hear that song," PIper said thinking intently.   
  
"And I get this odd urge to shut a door with my powers," Prue added and then shook her head. "Well, we're here. Remember what I said!" The sisters all got out of the car. Piper and Phoebe ran ahead, but Prue stuck behind for a moment. Instead of slamming the door as her sisters did, Prue took a hurried glance around and then shut it with her power and a smile came over her face. "That feels better," she said as she hurried after her sisters.   
  
**********  
  
Prue checked in at the desk and took her sisters and camera equipment to her designated area. Phoebe and Piper excitedly looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the hottie Antonio Sabato Jr. while Prue started to set up for the shoot. Suddenly, Phoebe squealed in delight.   
  
"There he is! There he is! Look Prue!" she jumped up and down, pointing. Prue glanced up to the area of which Phoebe was pointing to and almost dropped her camera. The guy looked so much like someone she knew... but she couldn't think of who. Prue took a deep breath and started walking over to the actor with Phoebe and Piper close in tow. Antonio   
looked up as Prue walked and stood up from the make-up chair. Prue offered her hand.   
  
"Hi, my name is Prue Halliwell, and these are my... um... assistants Phoebe and Piper. We're going to be the ones taking your pictures today Mr. Sabbato."   
  
"Please, call me Antonio. Nice to meet you Prue, though I already feel as though I know you," he responded, looking Prue over with a wandering eye.   
  
"That's so funny! I thought the same thing when I first saw you," Prue blushed.   
  
"Yes, you look exactly like a woman named Shannen I had to work with a while back on a TV Show... she was one wild girl if I remember right... She kept on making out with the crew..." he let his voice trail off, but then shook his head of the memory. "Maybe you are as wild as that 'twin' I knew," he said seductively. Phoebe stepped in front of Prue, breaking the sexual tension between the two.   
  
"Who? Prue? No way!" Phoebe laughed. "I am the wild Halliwell sister. My name is Phoebe and I have your biggest fan." She started to lead Antonio away, but his eyes were still captivated and locked with Prue's. Piper went after them, but couldn't stop giggling. Prue finally tore her eyes away ad turned toward her camera bag, crouching down to open it.   
  
"And my name is Piper," she giggled. "I'm also Prue's sister."   
  
"But you can just call her Dr. Giggles," Phoebe laughed, but stopped short when Piper gave her an embarrassed glare. They continued their polite small talk as Prue searched frantically in her bag for her lens she wanted to use in particular. She started to toss things out in an attempt to find it when suddenly Antonio knelt down beside her.   
  
"Need some help?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes. He started to help Prue pull thinks out of the cluttered bag, but stopped as he pulled out a rolled up pair of men's boxers with an incredulous look on his face. Prue blushed.   
  
"Oh, um, uh, oh that. Yeah, well, um, those are um-"   
  
"Mine," Antonio finished with a suspicious and hard look on his face.   
  
"What?! They can't be yours, they're Bane's from when we-"   
  
"Whatever," Antonio said briskly and walked away, tossing them back at her. Prue just couldn't wait for this day to end. After 2 more hours of odd stares from Antonio and her two drooling sisters, Prue finally finished the shoot.   
  
**********  
  
Back at the manor, Prue was moping around, watching all of the taped episodes of her favorite show- "Beverly Hills 90210." Phoebe walked in, saw what Prue was watching and shook her head.   
  
"You know Prue, sometimes I worry about you," she said, but plopped down on the couch next to her sister any ways. She turned to face her big sister who reluctantly tore her eyes away from the TV and sighed a heavy sigh. "What was that for?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"Well, it's just so amazing to watch such gifted actors and actresses," she started,   
  
"Especially those two." She pointed to the screen. "I don't know that dark haired girl's real name; her character is named Brenda, but her and Jenny Garth have such good chemistry! Its just so great to watch them!"   
  
"Right, sure sparky," Phoebe responded.   
  
The two continued to watch the show, though Phoebe nodded off on occasion. A bit later, Piper threw open the door and slammed it behind her. She stormed in front of her sisters who were still laying on the couch watching Prue's tapes. Piper noticed that they weren't paying attention to her incisive pacing and angered stomping about so she smacked the power button on the TV, turning it off. Phoebe woke up with a start.   
  
"Hey, we were watching that!" she argued groggily.   
  
"Not anymore I guess," Prue said with a frown. "What's up with this?!" Piper could only grunt in return. She continued to pace back and forth angrily, mumbling to herself and even directing some grunts to her sisters who were watching with amusement.   
  
"Ok, I guess this is going to be a new game show," Phoebe started, "It can be called 'Who   
Wants to Know What's Wrong With Piper'!"   
  
"Can we use a lifeline?" Prue giggled, "I want to call a friend."   
  
"Yeah you can, but we have to use our friends at '1-800-Collect' instead of AT&T!" Phoebe squealed, but stopped short as her sister Piper gave her an icy stare. "OK, I guess AT&T is OK too..." Phoebe started again, but then gave up trying to make jokes. "OK, what is it, man troubles?"   
  
"Yeah, you could say that!" Piper spit out sarcastically.   
  
"OK honey, tell us what happened," Prue said, walking over to Piper. Phoebe walked over too.   
  
"Well," Piper started, plopping down on the couch. Her sisters followed suit. "We just had our first fight as a married couple."   
  
"Who are we?" Phoebe giggled, trying to lighten the mood.   
Piper let herself give a small smile. "OH, didn't you know? Me and Scott Wolf got married!"   
  
"Hey, I thought he was my fiance‚!" Phoebe laughed back.   
  
"Oh, you two have been over for a while now... but you still work on Disney pictures together now and then!" Prue added.   
  
"I see..." Phoebe giggled again.   
  
"No really, how did he get those ideas? They are sort of odd..." Prue asked again.   
  
"Well, we were talking about our future and what our dream house and things like that would be like. I started to describe it to him and it all went fine and dandy until he started to criticize my plans for a nice big picket fence and naming our first daughter Kimberly. He insisted 'Kimberly' was a name of someone who would be likely to be unsure of their sexuality and that white fences made him think of me cheating on him with other women!! I can't believe it!" Piper let out another scream of frustration while her sisters looked quizingly at each other. Then, they started to laugh hysterically.   
  
After composing herself as much as she could, Prue asked calmly, "Where would he get weird ideas like that?"   
  
"Oh, some stupid TV show he watched a few years ago. I don't know but it made me so mad!" Piper screamed again.   
  
"Calm down though, OK? Come watch Beverly Hills with us," Prue said, stroking Piper's hair.   
  
"Ohh! You still watch that?!" PIper exclaimed.   
  
"Yes, unfortunately, and I think so are we," Phoebe said as Prue turned back on the TV and VCR. PIper and Phoebe both sighed as their sister again became engrossed with the show. However, they both stayed and watched with her.   
  
**********  
  
That night, Prue was awoken by giggling coming from Phoebe's room. She sighed and reluctantly looked at her clock- 2:45am. She shoved her head under the pillow in an attempt to go back to sleep, but the giggling continued. Prue had just rolled out of bed to go scream at Phoebe for making noise when Piper opened her door.   
  
"You heard her too?" Prue asked. Piper just sleepily nodded her head. "Wanna go yell at her?" Piper again only nodded her head and yawned. Together, they walked to Phoebe's door.   
  
"Phoebe!" Piper yelled, suddenly wide awake, "Open this door so we can yell at you face to face!" The two sisters waited as the giggling stopped abruptly and some rustling around was heard. Finally, Phoebe slowly opened the door just a crack so she could stick her head out.   
  
"What did I do this time?"   
  
"We don't know and I don't think we really want to know," Prue started as she peered in and saw Cole sitting on the bed behind her, "but you guys gotta keep it down!"   
  
"Ok, ok we will!" Phoebe laughed and then apologized. She shut her door as her sisters tried to go back to sleep and took a seat next to Cole. "Well, we have to be quiet, so what do you want to do?"   
  
"You," Cole answered simply with a smile on his face. Phoebe playfully hit him and gave him a quick kiss.   
  
"You are never quiet when you do that," she said playfully. "Common, it's almost 3 in the morning- there's plenty of things we can do!"   
  
"Uh, at 3 in the morning?" Cole asked, confused. "There's nothing at all that we can do!"   
  
"Yes, it may be almost 3 in the morning here, but not other places in this world..." Phoebe said seductively. "Common, let's shimmer to some amusement park in Tokyo or something! I've always wanted to go there and see the sights. Besides, if we can't find an amusement park we can always go listen to some music- In Japan, almost all singers get their big break. I'll sing for you if we go there..."   
  
"Sounds good... I've always had many sexual fantasies about being on a roller coaster with the woman I love and obsess about... I saw it in a movie once. But, can we also go to Australia too? I've always liked it there and I have it in real good with some people high up there," Cole responded and Phoebe nodded. Then she wrapped her arms around him and they shimmered off.   
  
**********  
  
Prue awoke the next morning and could hardly get out of bed because she was so tired. Thinking a shower would   
  
help her get more awake, she stepped into the bathtub and started the water as hot as it could go. It was always hot for her since she was usually the first sister up and she intended to keep it like that. Soon, Prue was singing at the top of her lungs as the water gushed, fully awake now.   
  
"Can anybody hear me?! Can anybody hear me?! Can anybody hear me?! Can anybody hear me?! 'Cause I don't..." she sang but was interrupted by Piper opening the door.   
  
"Well, I hear you and you just woke me up. Didn't you learn anything from last night?" Piper laughed.   
  
"Haha, very funny!"   
  
"Hey, that singing was really good Prue. You should really start a band or something! Me and Phoebe can be back up singers," Piper said as she brushed her teeth. Prue shut off the water and draped a towel around her.   
  
"Yeah and get psychopathic groupies following me around and ruining my life just because of some beauty pageant how many years ago? No thanks!" Piper laughed in response and the sisters continued on with their morning rituals.   
  
**********  
  
Phoebe and Cole shimmered back into the manor around midday, laughing. Phoebe still had some cotton candy in her hands from the amusement park.   
  
"That was great! I still can't believe you did that on the roller coaster to me!" Phoebe exclaimed. Cole laughed back.   
  
"Well, I told you, I saw it in a movie. But, just don't make me carve your name in my chest, ok?" Phoebe gave him an odd look and gave him a quick kiss. Just then, Prue and Piper came in and plopped down on the couch.   
  
"What have you two been up to?" Piper asked.   
  
"Oh, we were talking about Cole carving my name in his chest... Oh, never mind," Phoebe laughed and turned around to run upstairs to change. Prue did a double take as she watched Phoebe walk away.   
  
"Phoebe!!" Prue shouted. Phoebe turned around and gave her sister a quizful look. "What is that on your back?! It looks like a bruise!"   
  
"Oh, that," Phoebe blushed. "I can't believe you haven't noticed it before. Its a tattoo."   
  
"Are you serious?!"   
  
"Yeah, I have like seven of them now!" Phoebe exclaimed, and started to show off her many tattoos.   
  
"Well, if we are all going to show off our tattoos, I guess I should show off mine," Piper said as she removed her bracelets and showed off her own.   
  
"Hey, I have some too!" Prue said, revealing hers.   
  
"Maybe I should carve your name into my chest so I can be in this tattoo club!" Cole exclaimed.   
  
**********  
  
The next morning, Prue, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Cole were all in the kitchen eating some of Piper's famous breakfast- strawberry waffles. They had all been up late, conversing on tattoos and finally settling down to watch a few movies- Mallrats and Hugo Pool to name a few. Phoebe yawned and placed her head on Cole's shoulder, pushing away her empty plate.   
  
"My god, Piper, you really should open up your own restaurant," she said, giggling.   
  
"She did," Prue laughed back.   
  
"I know, I was just kidding!"   
  
"So, what do you all want to do today?" pondered Prue, cleaning off her plate at the sink. The didn't get much of an answer. Yet again, it was up to her to decide. She sighed, then her frown turned upside down as she had an idea. "Hey! Why don't we go, get drunk, find a red pick up truck, drive it down the freeway, making sure to weave it in and out of traffic, and get pulled over by the cops!?! Just think, we can get our names splashed all over the tabloids and everything!   
  
They all sat quietly, pondering. Then, Phoebe spoke up. "No, I think you should just do that Prue... you always had a knack for it!"   
  
"Maybe later," she responded and went back to thinking of something to do.   
  
"Hey, speaking of tabliods, I have an idea," Leo spoke up. He grinned at Phoebe. "You wanna go make out on a Malibu beach in front of German tabloid reporters?!"   
  
"Been there, did that, have the magazine article found at some site called 'Charmed- A Site For You' to show for it," Phoebe lazily retorted. Both Piper and Cole sat straight up and looked at both Phoebe and Leo in disbelief.   
  
"What?" Phoebe asked innocently. "We're joking! Never believe those stupid things until someone close to us confirms it."   
  
"Uh, Phoebe?" Prue said hesitantly. She was looking at her laptop where her favorite message board was displayed. "Lin Milano says it is true..."   
  
"Oh yeah... sorry Cole. Piper," Phoebe apologized, but then laughed. "Gotcha!"   
  
**********  
  
After their interesting morning, the Charmed Ones, Leo, and Cole all got ready and went to P3 to set up for the band that was to perform that night- "Friends 'Til The End." But first, Prue wanted to get something that she had been wanting ever since the sisters moved back in with each other- a more recent picture of the three of them that Grams took so long ago. She handed Leo her camera.   
  
"Leo, can you take our picture?" she asked him. He, of course, agreed and she gathered her sisters around her, but started to frown- she wasn't in the middle of her sisters, Phoebe was!   
  
"No, I have to be first!!!" she screamed at Phoebe, yanking her hair and pulling her out of the center of the three. The fight continued for some time, so intense that no one noticed a woman standing at the doorway.   
  
"Oh, this is great!" Wanda from E! said, "I can't wait to post this!"   
The End... Hopefully!  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Second Jolt of Reality

Prue opened the front door of the manor and slammed it furiously behind her. She glanced around for her sisters, but they were no where to be found downstairs.   
  
"Phoebe! Piper! She yelled, feeling herself grow more and more annoyed by the second. No one answered, so Prue decided the lack of response constituted a louder scream. "Phoebe!! Piper!!" She pricked up her ears to hear even the faintest sound, suddenly fearing the worse; in the Halliwell manor, that is all one can think when something odd seems to be going on. Faintly, Prue heard the sound of laughter from the back yard. Prue's fear immediately turned to anger once more. She stomped outside, only to find her two sisters in their bikinis, lounging in a three foot filled inflatable pool that bought at their local toy store. Both were sipping pina colodas.   
  
"What the hell is this? Malibu Shores?!" Prue bitterly asked as her heart started to finally slow.   
  
"No, Melrose Place," Phoebe retorted and bit into a piece of pineapple in her drink.   
  
"I just made a whole bunch. Want some?" Piper asked, referring to the drinks.   
  
"Well, it depends," Prue sighed. "How much liquor is in it?"   
  
Phoebe giggled zealously. "Enough... hehehe..."   
  
"Good, because after last night, I need a good drink," Prue answered, plopping down in the lounge chair next to the pool and pulling out her pair of sunglasses from her purse.   
  
"Oh, that's right," Phoebe smiled an evil smile. "Big sister had a big date last night and didn't get home until..." she left off, glancing at her new water proof watch Cole had brought her back from his last trip to Australia, "11am. So, whatcha do? Where'd you go?"   
  
"I was pretty much in the bathroom all night," Prue responded, feeling herself grow angry again.   
  
"What were you doing in the bathroom? Hiding from his mom?" Piper joked.   
  
"Yeah, for a bit," Prue responded, deathly serious which took Piper aback a bit. "But," she continued, "The rest of the time I just cried.   
  
"You cried," Phoebe stated, shocked. "In the bathroom. You cried."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"What could you, of all people, have to cry about?"   
  
"Creative differences, DUI's, flight navigators... Look, that's not the point. That's not what I am so angry about," Prue answered. She wanted her sisters to ask her what she was crying about, but the question never came. What Prue didn't realize, however, was that Piper and Phoebe just didn't care. They had had enough of her petty problems concerning such things as location in pictures and credits and didn't want to hear anymore of it. So, after a long silence, Prue answered her own question. "What I was really mad at was that the guy I was with last night wanted me to do a striptease to the theme of Mighty Mouse."   
  
"Oh God, Prue, that's- that's- that's-" Phoebe tried to think of the right words to express her disgust. "That's just downright wrong and nasty! Please tell me you didn't do it!"   
  
"Well..."   
  
"Ewww!" Piper and Phoebe yelled together. Piper grabbed a handful of grapes they conveniently had laying by the side of the pool and threw them at her oldest sister.   
  
"Hey!" Prue exclaimed, "It's not Friday night!"   
  
"I don't care!" shouted Piper, tossing some more.   
  
It was only after all of the grapes were laying amongst the grass in one big mess that the sisters called it quits and went back into the pool, Prue included. She just took off her day old blouse and skirt and went into the pool with her bra and underwear on; instant bikini. She spread out across from her sisters and finally let her guard down. It had been up ever since her date. Then, suddenly, she heard Phoebe gasp.   
  
"Prue!"   
  
"What?!?" Prue's mind ran circles in her head; was there a demon behind her? Aaron Spelling? A Warlock? All three choices were equally hideous to Prue.   
  
"Y-you- you- you have a-a hickey on your- your stomach!" Phoebe exclaimed, still trying to overcome her shock at the evidence that her sister was indeed having sexual relations with someone other than herself this year.   
  
Prue blushed and tried to cover it up with her hand, but both of her sisters had seen the large love bite and the damage was done. "Well," she started meekly, "He challenged my libido."   
  
"So you let him suck your stomach?!" Piper asked, disgusted, though a plan for Leo was forming in her head...   
  
"Well, there was no elevator nearby..." Prue Felt her face grow even redder, if that was possible.   
  
"Damn, girl, you're my hero!" Phoebe chuckled.   
  
"Me? A Hero? Hardly," Prue said incredulously. "No, I wouldn't say I am the hero of this family Phoebe, you are. I mean, the hottie form your dorm room, Cole, and your art professor? Now it is my turn to say, 'damn girl!'"   
  
It was Phoebe's turn to blush. "Well, I just don't know what came over me after I read that diary."   
  
"What diary?" Piper asked.   
  
"The one in that box with all of the whorish clothes, shoes, and necklaces."   
  
"Oh, I see," Piper said, secretly hoping Phoebe wasn't talking about the box Piper had saved from her little bar dancing incident...   
  
They all sat in silence for a bit more, though Phoebe couldn't help but stare at Prue's hickey; it just seemed to scream out to her.   
  
"Prue! Can't you just put something, anything over that? It's distracting me!" Phoebe pleaded.   
  
"Distracting you from what?" Prue asked, intrigued.   
  
"It's distracting me from watching Leo work!" Phoebe answered, suddenly looking up to the roof where the handy man/whitelighter was working. "I mean, talk about orbs of steel!" Phoebe grunted.   
  
"Hey, that's my husband you're talking about!" Piper playfully smacked Phoebe but Phoebe maliciously slapped her back.   
  
"No, it's my boyfriend I'm talking about."   
  
"Huh?" Prue was confused, as was Piper. Phoebe just waved her hand.   
  
"Oh, never mind. I've got to go get the mail." Phoebe got up and went around the front, making sure to wave and shake her butt at all of her Japanese groupies crowded around the house. The pool was filled with confused silence until she got back. Piper was just about to bring up the subject again, but Phoebe held up a letter to her. "Piper, it's addressed to you!" she said gleefully, as if she was about to explode form happiness.   
  
"So, big deal, Phoebe. I get letters and emails all the time. In fact, I almost get as many as you," Piper said slowly as if Phoebe would get too confused if she said it at a normal speed.   
  
"Yeah, but none from Tom Cruise!" Phoebe squealed and jumped up and down, presenting the letter. Piper looked unexcited... in fact, she looked downright disappointed.   
  
"Oh, Tom Cruise again? I get a Christmas car from him every year. It's no big deal. From how excited you looked, though, I thought maybe it would be from someone exciting, like Scott Wolf or something."   
  
"But, it's July," Phoebe stated with confusion.   
  
"Yeah, I know," Piper admitted, "but Tom, I think, thinks Jesus was Born on the Forth of July."   
  
"Ohhh," Prue said, though she was still confused. Maybe it is a life long emotion.   
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe finally fell asleep around 2am that night; she had been working on a new painting (it was her new hobby) and lost all track of time. She was asleep so soundly that she didn't even hear the demon shimmer into her room. He slowly walked to her bed and pulled back the covers, revealing Phoebe, clad in a parka, boots, and a fur muff. With naughty demon thoughts in mind, he started to slowly unzip Phoebe's parka, only to find layer after layer of clothes underneath. Discouraged, but not ready to give up, the demon bent down over Phoebe and kissed her. Finally, Phoebe woke up.   
  
"Cole," she whispered and kissed him back.   
  
"Hi Hun," he whispered back.   
  
"Where were you all day?"   
  
"Oh, I was working. Sorry I'm late," Cole replied. Phoebe was taken aback. Had she heard him right?   
  
"Did I hear you right? Work? As in Assistant District Attorney Cole Turner work?"   
  
"No, as in FBI Profiler John Grant work. Oh, speaking of that, I'm gonna have to install all of these video cameras up there and-" Cole rambled, but Phoebe cut him off.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Cole?"   
  
"You're gonna have to start calling me John, sweetheart. As for what's going on, lets just say it helps to have a father in the Australian hierarchy like mine," he finished smugly.   
  
"But your father is supposed to be dead, honey. Your mom killed him, remember?" Phoebe said slowly as if to not confuse him as much as she was.   
  
"Oh yeah," Cole remembered and stared off into space. Then, as if nothing happened, Cole started again. "But, any ways, we have to put this video surveillance stuff all around the manor so that if Jack attacks-"   
  
"Who's Jack?!" Phoebe gasped. "A Demon?!"   
  
"No, a psycho killer out to get us all," Cole shrugged. "So, I will start with these cameras tonight, right now in fact, and-" but Cole stopped talking suddenly and looked at Phoebe, confused. "Why on earth are you wearing so many layers of clothing?"   
  
"Well, I decided I wanted to Brave Alaska for a day."   
  
"Brave Alaska?" Cole asked, perplexed.   
  
"Yeah, I figured you could shimmer us both to some deserted cabin in Alaska and when the food guy is one day late because of a storm, we can both try to walk all the way across that big state like idiots with some dog we'll find on the way."   
  
"Right," Cole drew out the word sarcastically. "Why don't we just shimmer to Australia instead?"   
  
"OK," Phoebe shrugged and Cole helped her take off her extra layers. After she finally got every outfit but one off, Phoebe wrapped her arms around Cole and they shimmered into the Australian sunset or whatever.   
  
* * *  
  
Prue and Piper were both in the kitchen sipping their coffee and reading the paper when Phoebe and Cole shimmered in. The four of them sat down at the table to have some of Piper's almost famous strawberry pancakes. They all sat, quietly enjoying their breakfast, until Piper broke the silence.   
  
"Hey everyone, I want your opinion," she said, glancing around. "I think I want to join the army. You know, be a cadet, preferably in Texas. What do you think?"   
  
"A cadet?!" Phoebe asked, totally in shock.   
  
"Yeah, I have been thinking about it a lot," continued Piper, "and I think I could really achieve that murderous edge I have always wanted through this path. What do you think?"   
  
"Well," Prue chose her words carefully. "I don't really know, Piper. I mean, Texas- its so far away and then there in the issue of actually getting through training and-"   
  
"So, basically, you are saying it's a bad idea, right?" Piper asked, standing up so she could put her hands on her hips and raise her eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah, just as bad as baby-sitting for your art professor," Phoebe chimed in.   
  
"Or hiding your accent," Cole added tot he conversation.   
  
"Or as bad as trying to run over your boyfriend with your car, or as bad as marrying some one after a few weeks or-" Prue rambled but stopped when Piper rose her hand.   
  
"OK, I get the point! Consider the subject and idea dropped," she answered, dropping her hands to the table and staring hard at her plate.   
  
"Speaking of subjects that are normally dropped," Phoebe chirped in, "Did anyone other than me notice that Dad totally looks different than he did three years ago when we had to face the shape shifting demons? It has always bothered me."   
  
"Oh, yeah! I thought I was the only one!" Prue exclaimed. "What do you think it is? A nose job?"   
  
"No," PIper contemplated. "I think it's something more. Like..."   
  
"Like..." Phoebe pressed for more.   
  
"Like falling down and having a permanent scar on his right eyebrow!" Piper exclaimed.   
  
"No, that's not it," Prue groaned, annoyed at her sister's naiveness.   
  
"Then what is it?" Piper shot back in a snide voice.   
  
"It's like he is a totally different person," Prue said finally.   
  
"Right, like that is possible," Piper said sarcastically. Prue just shrugged and the subject, like Piper's, was dropped. The table was silent yet again for a few minutes until Phoebe broke the silence.   
  
"Hey, guess what! I'm the new president of my sorority!"   
  
"When did you join a sorority?" Cole asked, surprised.   
  
"Oh, a while ago. But, this rich bitch wants to take over... she makes me so mad!"   
  
"Um, OK Phoebe," Prue said sarcastically. Phoebe just frowned.   
  
"Hey, show a little respect, Prue. I mean, she did try to set me on fire."   
  
"Huh?!" Piper gasped.   
  
"Oh, never mind. Long story. Any ways, good breakfast Piper!"   
  
* * *  
  
That afternoon, Cole decided to take a shower. Due to all of the new surveillance cameras he installed, Cole put on his speedo swim suit so the guys at the station would not sneak a peek. After singing some of his favorite songs such as "Trains Lie" and "Stop", Cole finished washing his hair and body and opened the shower door. To his surprise (and Prue's), he was met with the wide eyes of none other than the eldest Halliwell.   
  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry, Cole!"   
  
"Uhh, eerrmm, that's ok. Um, my fault, I shouldn't have been using this shower..."   
  
"No, no! I mean, it's perfectly fine! You are, um, unfortunately Phoebe's boyfriend... Oh, wait, I didn't mean to say that. It came out wrong. I mean... What I meant was-"   
  
Cole held up his hand and smiled, still not bothering to cover up his speedoed self. "Well, if that wasn't a Freudian slip, I don't know what is. No, I seriously am sorry Prue. Why don't I make it up to you?"   
  
Prue glanced down and grew red. "Uhh, I don't think you have anything to make UP if you know what I mean."   
  
"Oh, sorry," Cole said blushing, but recovered quickly. "No, really. How about I shimmer you to a beach where we can frolic in the waves and have our pictures taken by the media?"   
  
"Are you gonna wear that?" Prue asked slyly, pointing to his speedo.   
  
"Yeah, now get your skimpiest bikini you have, which shouldn't be hard to find, and meet me here in 5 minutes."   
  
"But what about Phoebe?!" Prue asked after she hesitated at the door.   
  
Cole sighed. "You guys have been at each other's throats for months. 'I really don't get in the middle of stuff like that.'"   
  
Prue smiled. "Ok!"   
  
* * *  
  
When Cole and Prue shimmered back into the manor, they both were giggling uncontrollably. All of that giddiness stopped, however, when they caught sight of Phoebe with her hands on her hips staring at them.   
  
"What the hell is going on?!" she yelled at them.   
  
"Oh, come off it, Phoebe. All we did was go on a little 1 hour vacation... nothing to worry about," Prue explained dramatically.   
  
"Yeah, I DO have things to worry about when you, little miss slut who jumps at any chance to get married as soon as possible, are around," Phoebe screamed. "That's it! I can't take this anymore. Cole, you had better decide; her or me. Consider this an ultimatum and if you don't settle it, I will go to Aaron!"   
  
"First off," Cole started, "Who's Aaron? And secondly, didn't you hear that the ultimatum was just a rumor and never truly happened that way?! My god, Phoebe, you had better go to SafeSearching and get up to date on the Rumor board!"   
  
"You know what, Cole? I am getting sick of your neutral ways of thinking!" Phoebe screamed, not really thinking of a come back.   
  
"Me? Neutral? Thanks," Cole smiled, knowing that it would disarm Phoebe. He was right. Prue, on the other hand, was still seething.   
  
"Hey, I'm not finished!"   
  
"Oh, go cast some vindictive, girlie spell then," Phoebe said from over her shoulder as she and Cole walked out of the room.   
  
* * *  
  
"Oh my God, everybody," Prue ran into the manor screaming.   
  
"What happened? A Warlock? Aaron Spelling? What?!" Piper screamed back concerned.   
  
"No, they took Davey! They just took him!" Prue broke down and cried.   
  
"What? Who the hell is Davey?" asked Phoebe, confused but still ready for action.   
  
Prue stopped crying and looked at Phoebe with confusion. "I don't know. You tell me."   
  
"What? Prue, you are confusing. You need to be committed," Phoebe sighed, mad at the unneeded interruption.   
  
"I was! My God, guys, don't you care that I was in jail for killing my daughter?"   
  
Now Piper and Phoebe were more scared then confused. PIper decided to take charge. "Sweetie... Prue... you don't have a daughter..."   
  
Prue looked at her sisters and shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "Oh yeah, sorry. Something must have happened to me while I was Gone in the Night."   
  
"Oh god, you didn't let that guy suck your stomach again, did you?" Phoebe groaned, suddenly sick to her stomach. She didn't think she wanted the answer to that question.   
  
"No, Phoebe, my libido was not challenged. Actually I am going back to school to learn more about our magik powers. Its this great little college... 'Satan's School for Girls'. Have you heard of it?"   
  
Piper and Phoebe just sighed, turned around, and left the room.   
  
* * *  
  
Piper closed the door for the 23rd time that day and turned towards the conservatory. What a weird day it was. As she started to walk back into the room, the doorbell rang again. She groaned. "Arrg, I am not going to answer that!"   
  
Phoebe and Prue looked up from their quiet activities. "Why not?" Prue asked.   
  
"Because in the past hour and a half, at least 23 people have been coming to the house, saying they are our sister, but I know that can't be true!"   
  
"Hey," Phoebe said, sitting straighter. "Wierder things have happened. How do you know they aren't our sister?"   
  
"Well," Piper started exasperated, "Let me give you the highlights of the visitors we had... Tiffany Amber Thesian, Jennifer Love Hewit, Tori Spelling, S-"   
  
"Spelling?!?!?!?! AHHHHHHH!" Prue screamed and dived under the couch.   
  
"Calm down!" Phoebe screamed, annoyed at her sister's behavior. Lately, their relationship had been failing; it just wasn't the same sleepover type as it was before. Now they were lucky they even talked to each other. The doorbell rang again. Piper groaned and sat down, refusing to answer the door. Prue peeked her head up from behind the couch she was hiding behind. "Here's something to do, Prue. Go answer it."   
  
Prue stood up in defiance and walked towards the door. She was met with a dark haired woman, maybe in her mid twenties, who had a large jawbreaker in her hand. She looked vaguely familiar, but Prue couldn't place her finger on it. "Can I help you?" she asked the woman.   
  
"Yeah, are you Prue Halliwell?" she asked.   
  
"Yes, I am. How can I help you."   
  
"Hiya sis, I'm Paige, your new long lost sister. I was sent here to tell you that the elders, who have now been taken over by Spelling Television, have relieved you of your duties as a Charmed one and you can now leave to pursue movie opportunities." When Prue didn't budge, Paige added, "Aaron Spelling is on his way here. You had better run away before he finds you!" Well, that got Prue into action. Prue ran at top speeds as if she was running the marathon again out of the manor and off the sound stage. Paige took a lick of her jawbreaker and walked into the house, kicking the door shut behind her. She entered the conservatory and nodded to each of her new sisters.   
  
"Hi guys, I'm Paige. I'm the youngest Halliwell now and Piper, you are the oldest one since Prue left." She looked around at the decorations. "Nice place, sisters! Where do I sleep?"   
  
"Oh, you can take Prue's room," Phoebe replied giddily and jumped up to help her new sister with her bags. Piper wasn't so quick to get up.   
  
"I just don't like how they went about this," she muttered and followed them.   
  
* * *  
  
The following night at P3, Piper was going crazy. She had scheduled 'Dead Pink' to perform, but the lead singer was no where to be found. Essentially, Piper was bandless on one of the busiest nights in P3's career. "What am I going to do?" she groaned and faced Phoebe and Paige.   
  
"Hey, sis, I can hook you up. I've got me some connections," Paige grinned and motioned for Piper to freeze the building, to which she did. Paige concentrated her powers of materializing towards the stage and *poof!* Marilyn Manson appeared in his full, weird glory. When her sisters looked at her with stunned expressions, Paige shrugged. "Phoebe, you may have gotten around in New York, but I myself got around in California." When no recognition and understanding flashed in her sister's eyes, Paige added with a sigh, "I dated him a while back. Weird guy. Reminded me of the cult."   
  
Piper and Phoebe decided to leave it just like that. Why go places where the media could for you?!   
  
The End... or is it?  
  



End file.
